guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Psychosocial
"Psychosocial" is a song by Slipknot. Lead singer Corey Taylor said: "Man, what a love song to the band! Its got that Rammstein/ministry mechanical edge to it, but my vocals add something very real and very human to it. The Juxtaposition works and I wanted to play in and out of that world. Lyrically it's very much about us, and the fact that we can pull it off when were focused." In a preview for The Rolling Stones, Chris Steffen wrote that this song, "is capped off with a time-signature shattering guitar/drum breakdown that will leave the best air-instrumentalists stumped." It exists in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock in Lars Umlaut's tier.It is One of The Hardest Songs In The Game. Sections Intro Psycho Riff 1 Verse 1 Chorus 1 Psycho Riff 2 Verse 2 Chorus 2 Psycho Solo A Psycho Solo B Limits of this Break 1 Limits of this Break 2 Limits of this Break 3 Verse 3 Chorus 3 Losing It... Limits of this Outro Lyrics Ooh yeah I did my time And I want out So effusive Fade, it doesn't cut, the soul is not so vibrant The reckoning The sickening Packaging subversion Pseudo-sacrosanct, perversion Go drill your deserts Go dig your graves Then fill your mouth with all the money you will save Sinking in, getting smaller again I'm done, it has begun I'm not the only one And the rain will kill us all We throw ourselves against the wall But no else can see The preservation of the martyr in me Psychosocial Psychosocial Psychosocial Psychosocial Psychosocial Psychosocial Oh, there are cracks in the road we laid But where the temple fell, the secrets have gone mad This is nothing new But when we killed it all The hate was all we had Who needs another mess? We could start over Just look me in the eyes and say, "I'm wrong" Now there's only emptiness Venomous, insipid I think we're done, I'm not the only one And the rain will kill us all We throw ourselves against the wall But no one else can see The preservation of the martyr in me Psychosocial Psychosocial Psychosocial Psychosocial Psychosocial Psychosocial The limits of the dead! The limits of the dead! The limits of the dead! The limits of the dead! Fake, anti-fascist lie I tried to tell you but Your purple hearts are giving out Can't stop a killing idea If it's hunting season Is this what you want? I'm not the only one And the rain will kill us all We throw ourselves against the wall But no one else can see The preservation of the martyr in me And the rain will kill us all We throw ourselves against the wall But no one else can see The preservation of the martyr in me The limits of the dead! The limits of the dead! Songwriters *Shawn Crahan *Christ Fehn *Paul Gray *Craig Jones *Nathan Jordison *James Root *Corey Taylor *Mickael Thomson *Sid Wilson External links *Psychosocial on Wikipedia Category:Songs Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:7th Tier